


IDK You Yet

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Get Together, Helping Each Other, IDK You Yet, Pre-Relationship, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: IDK You Yet- "How can you miss someone you've never met?'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet"A Jason/Lana song fic, redone
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character, Jason Todd/ Lana Grayson, Jason Todd/Original Female Character
Series: Batfamily Loves [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	IDK You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I’m doing another version of the songfic IDK You Yet. I enjoyed the song and while I do enjoy how the first turned out, I want to try again. I’ll keep the first up tho, but I’ll slightly change the title so that it’s easier to differentiate the two fics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one more!!

_ How can you miss someone you've never met? _

_ 'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Jason sighed as he looked down at his phone.

**Dickie-boi: I need your help at [warehouse address]. More men than expected, I owe you one**

He pushed himself off the couch and changed into his gear. Walking over to his apartment window, he slipped the helmet over his head and grappled away to the warehouse. He made it there in record time and found Nightwing crouched behind a vent across from the warehouse. “Alright, what’s the plan?” he asked gruffly, the voice modulator not hiding it. Nightwing shook his head lightly before laying out the plan.

_ But can you find me soon because I'm in my head? _

_ Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Lana fiddled with her fingers as she walked toward Steve’s apartment. She bit her lower lip as she walked. Thinking back to the conversation she had with Alya yesterday.

**“You can’t go on like this, Lana. It’s not healthy. You** need **to break it off with him,” Alya said looking at her very concerned. Lana had nodded slowly at that.**

**“I-I don’t know if I can,” she had whispered, not even looking up when Alya gripped her shoulders. “M-maybe-”**

**“No!” Alya had interrupted firmly. “No. There is no maybe. He is not going to change. Lana, I love you, and it** kills **me to see you like this. You jump at every call or text. I barely see you. And worst of all? You don’t look like yourself. It’s like your a ghost of who you were before,” she explained and Lana nodded slowly, barely glancing up.**

**“Alright,” she whispered softly.**

She didn’t like it. But Alya was right.

This wasn’t healthy for her.

_ 'Cause lately it's been hard _

_ They're sellin' me for parts _

“Good job, Hood-” Nightwing started, smiling at his brother but got interrupted by a shout.

“No! Let me go, Steve! I can’t keep doing this anymore!” a woman shouted. The two went to where the shout originated and looked down to see a man gripping a woman’s arm. The woman in question beat her hand against his in the hopes he’d let go.

“We aren’t over until I say we are, sweetcheeks. You don’t have anyone besides your pathetic sister. Let me guess, she’s the one to put you up to this? Is that right?” he sneered out and the woman glared at him.

“Alya isn’t pathetic. Nor did she put me up to this! She opened my eyes to what you’ve been doing to me, Steve! This isn’t love! You’re just trying to control me!” she shouted, slamming her heel onto his foot. Steve shouted in pain before slamming her against the wall. She shouted out in pain as her back and head slammed against the wall, leaving her reeling.

“Now, listen here you bitch-” Steve started but was stopped by Red Hood and Nightwing jumping down into the nook they were in. As Red Hood swung down he kicked Steve away from her as Nightwing landed behind Steve. The man reeled in surprise but then glared between the two heroes.

_ And I don't wanna be modern art _

_ But I only got half a heart to give to you _

“Are you ok, miss?” Red Hood asked as Nightwing tied up the man cursing up a storm.

“I-” she started but then stopped to take a deep breath to get control over her racing heart. “I could be better. Thank you....I knew this would be hard......but I didn’t think he’d try that,” she admitted softly and Red Hood nodded.

“I understand that. He was abusing you, right, miss-?” he asked and she nodded slowly.

“Lana....and yes. He was. Als had to spell that out to me. She-she should be at the station right now. She said-” Lana said then stopped to take a shuddering breath before she could continue, “she said she had a report already started on him. But.....I don’t know if I can do that.”

“It’s ok. I know how hard this can be. But you don’t need to fight him yet. But, what would be good is to go to the hospital to get everything he’s done to you physically so that when you finally feel ready to fight him, you have documented proof at the ready,” Red Hood said and Lana nodded.

“Alright,” she agreed and even tho she couldn’t see it, he had a reassuring smile on his lips.

“Good, do you want an escort there?” he asked, and the reassurance was clear in his voice.

“Ya, that would be nice,” Lana whispered and Red Hood nodded with a smile and pressed a button. His bike came over to where he was and he got on. Handing her a helmet, she hesitantly got on and held tightly as he then sped off toward the hospital while Nightwing stayed behind glaring at the man.

_ How can you miss someone you've never seen? _

_ Oh, tell me are your eyes brown, blue, or green? _

Jason gripped his head as he sat on his bed. “God, I fucked up,” he whispered as his leg started bouncing. He and Bruce were  _ finally _ on good terms. But then he went and messed that up! “Idiot,” he muttered looking around the apartment that doubled as his safe house for his alter ego. His helmet was laying on its side abandoned next to the open window. A trail of blood was dried along its side. His gloves and jacket where on the ground across the apartment as far as he could get them from him. Blood was spattered on them from his fuck up.

The man- _ Steve _ -deserved it tho. He deserved all the pain. He remembered first seeing the asshole when he and Nightwing rescued Lana over a year ago. But he came across the asshole while patrolling and heard him talking about getting her back.

**Treating her like property.**

He didn’t know what came over him.

He pulled his gun out loaded with real bullets-he saved those for truly heinous villains-and fired the bullets into both of Steve’s legs giving a warning.

He doesn’t understand why tho.

He’s dealt with abusers worse than him. But this time he used real bullets.

**But why did he?**

_ And do you like it with sugar and cream? _

_ Or do you take it straight, oh, just like me? _

His heart ached at thinking about that man getting another chance to hurt Lana. He pushed himself up roughly and poured himself a couple of shots. He chugged them quickly and washed them, stopping himself from drinking any more as he regrettably made his way over to his gear and picked them up.

He went into the bathroom and scrubbed them clean.

Scrubbed until his hands felt raw before finally deeming it good enough. Letting them air dry, he went to his guns and cleaned them out and locked up the gun he fired before falling onto his bed and hoping that maybe Bruce won’t abandon him in the morning for messing up.

_ Yeah, lately it's been hard _

_ They're sellin' me for parts _

_ And I don't wanna be modern art _

Lana tried scrubbing the tears away as the fell but failed. The therapist in front of her handed her a box of tissues and she nodded her thanks as she used them. The woman was smiling gently at her as Lana worked to compose herself after that. After finally saying everything Steve had done to her.

“It’s good to get this all out. Don’t bottle or hide your feelings, dear. Let it out. You’re safe here,” the woman said and Lana nodded thru her tears and gasps as she cried. “I’m glad you finally spoke up about what you went thru. That’s the first step to recovering. Admitting it happened and accepting that it happened and that it cannot be changed. Now you can truly begin healing. I’ll let you have a few minutes to compose yourself dear,” with that the woman stood up and left her office allowing Lana a moment of solace to compose herself.

_ But I only got half a heart to give to you _

_ And I hope it's enough _

Her heart ached. But it wasn’t from admitting and accepting what Steve did to her. It....it felt like a longing ache.

A Want.

She couldn’t pinpoint what she longed for but knew she did long for it.

_ How can you miss someone you've never met? _

_ 'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Jason gripped the book in his hand in a death grip. “What?” he whispered not believing Bruce’s words or the small smile on Bruce’s lips.

“You hear me. I know you didn’t mean to do it. At first, I was upset, but with the time you were avoiding everyone, I remembered that you were trying to be better. I’m sorry for yelling at you, Jay,” Bruce repeated, giving Jason a soft smile as he made his way over. When he was close enough, Bruce pulled Jason into a hug, holding him close, taking a shuddering breath as an invisible weight was lifted from his shoulders.

He held Bruce back just as tightly as the man held him in a bone-crushing hug. He didn’t have to say anything, knowing Bruce knew what he wanted to say without having to speak.

“After it happened, I looked into the man, I can say I’m a bit surprised,” Bruce commented after a few minutes and pulled back to look at Jason.

“I’m not sure why either,” Jason admitted. “Maybe the stress from the week just caught up with me,” he offered with a shrug. Bruce squeezed his shoulders in response.

“Perhaps,” he agreed and then gave Jason a soft smile. “Why don’t we head to the manor? Alfred misses discussing books with you.”

Jason gave a relaxed smile at that as he gave a short nod. “Sure,” he agreed.

_ But can you find me soon because I'm in my head? _

_ Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“I don’t have time to deal with this,” Lana complained looking at her phone and tilting it so that Alya could see it.

“Yikes. It’s been so long since that happened. Why does he think it’ll work?” Alya asked reading the flimsy attempt at a guilt trip.

“I don’t know. I need to go in and change my number but I have to write an essay and that will take up all of my time since I only have a week,” she groaned out and Alya patted her shoulder.

“As soon as it’s done, you can go deal with that,” Alya offered and Lana nodded.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“You really want me to go do this, Dick?” Jason asked looking over at his older brother who nodded.

“Yes, come on, it’ll be easy. Not to mention, you get free coffee out of it!” Dick said,  **and maybe something more** , Dick thought with a smile, and Jason started to nod.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Jason said and Dick beamed at that.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Lana pushed her phone toward the man in front of her and he nodded to himself. “Ok, we have a couple of numbers available that you can choose from. Would you want us to automatically block this number from contacting you?” the man asked with a slight tilt of his head. Lana nodded, her eyes and body screamed how tired she was.

“Yes, please. I don’t want to hear from him ever again unless it’s in a courtroom,” she said and the man nodded, typing quickly on the computer in front of him.

“Alright, we’ll be done in a few minutes then!” he replied happily and she gave a tired smile.

“Good.”

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“Hey, I heard you were looking for someone to tell you about WE?” Jason asked and Lana looked up then and smiled at him as she nodded.

“Ya, thank you so much for agreeing to help me,” Lana said happily as she logged into her laptop and pulled up the document, and pulled out a notebook.

“No problem. Happy to help out,” he replied sitting beside her and taking the notebook from her to start writing out. “WE has a lot of sub-companies so depending on what your essay is about will tell me what I should focus on,” he said making a rough tree going from WE to the different sub-components it did.

“Well, I want to focus on the different things WE has done to help people,” she replied and Jason nodded.

“Sounds good,” he replied a nod before going into detail what WE has done.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Lana’s heart pounded as the two shared a smile as they packed up. “Thank you for all your help,” she said as Jason gave her his signature charming smile.

“As I said, it was no problem. Always happy to help out,” he replied and Lana nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Be sure to tell me how you did on the essay.”

“I-I will,” she stuttered out with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Jason smiled at that before heading off, his own heart pounding from their hangout.

Whoa , they both thought as Lana gripped her bag straps and shirt as she walked back home. Jason had his head back as he thought that, looking up at the clear sky above them, a smile decorating his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! I hope you guys enjoy this redone version! I did this in a day lol. Ok, back to writing the new chap of ‘A New Hero’! Until then!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
